


A Walk at Sunset

by sistersophie



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistersophie/pseuds/sistersophie
Summary: Richard has a surprise for Jeremy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvernchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernchick/gifts).



Jeremy aimed his phone at the horizon. The sky had darkened from indigo to a deep blue in only a few minutes, and he wanted to catch this colour before it changed again.

Richard dug into the wet sand, pulling out one more shell and examining it closely before rinsing it out in the surf, drying it on his t-shirt, and holding it out for Jeremy to inspect.

“Nice,” Jeremy said briefly, then turned his attention back to his phone, punching the keys to upload this latest photo to Instagram. 

They were in Barbados, on holiday for the first time in months. Richard had suggested a walk on the beach on their first evening, and although Jeremy was tired from the trip and might have rather stayed in, he had agreed, and now he was being rewarded with soft breezes, interesting sea birds, and a spectacular sky to photograph.

Richard seemed to be obsessed with collecting interesting shells and stones; Jeremy had no idea if his partner was going to make a collage out of them, or string them together in a necklace, or use them as subjects in a painting. Hammond had stopped no fewer than ten times on their stroll to pick something up, always dropping the good specimens into the left pocket of his cargo shorts. Jeremy figured that Richard was securing the sharp edges away from his phone, which he usually kept in his right-hand pocket.

Even now, Richard was staring into the waves, and fishing around in that second pocket, as if making sure his phone was still there. He glanced at Jeremy and quickly took his hand out. “Maybe we should head back. It’s starting to get dark.”

Jeremy nodded, and they turned back towards the hotel, Richard closest to the water, the waves dancing over his feet. He bent down again, but this time it was only to pick up a flat, smooth rock. He tossed it sidearm into the ocean and watched it skip four times over the surface of the water before disappearing.

“I can do better than that,” Jeremy declared.

“You can?” Richard smiled up at him, his hands on his hips. “I’d love to see it.”

Jeremy put his phone away, crouched down, and examined the sand until he found one stone that might do. Rising back to his full height, he tried to imitate Richard’s throwing motion, but the rock only skipped twice before sinking.

“That was the rock’s fault, not mine,” he claimed.

“Right.” Richard was still grinning at him. “You know, you’re going to pull a muscle in your shoulder if you do that again.”

“Wouldn’t want that. You win.”

Richard laughed and patted his partner affectionately on the back.

They resumed their return journey. The sky began to change from blue into a deep purple, and Jeremy stopped for one last photo. He focused for almost a minute, trying hard to capture the essence of what he was seeing. When he was satisfied, he pressed the button.

“I’ve got one more thing for you to look at,” Richard said from behind him.

Jeremy turned, just in time to see Hammond pull something out of that right-hand pocket and hold it out to him. It wasn’t a shell or a rock, though. It was a small box. Jeremy’s breath caught in his throat.

“Take it,” Richard said quietly. “It’s for you.”

Jeremy secured his phone one more time and took the box from Richard. He opened it. Inside was a silver ring studded with tiny diamonds.

“This is beautiful,” he murmured. “Rich….”

“I love you,” Richard whispered, taking Jeremy’s free hand in both of his. “The last four years have been amazing. I never would have thought….” he paused for a breath, “…that I’d ever want to marry anyone. But I’ve changed my mind. Please say yes.”

Jeremy’s eyes went from the ring to Richard’s face, so beautiful in this light, so full of hope. This was what he’d wanted, too. His own box was waiting back in their room, packed carefully away in his luggage. His plan had been to bring it out after dinner.

_Great minds think alike. And great hearts recognise each other when the time is right._

He tried to keep his voice as steady as he could. “Yes,” he said. “I’d like that very much.”

Richard exhaled in satisfaction, and then placed one hand over the box. “May I put this on for you?”

“Of course.”

Richard’s nimble hands undid the ring from its clasp, and he slid it onto Jeremy’s finger, admiring it for a moment before bringing Jeremy’s hand to his lips and kissing it.

Jeremy dropped the little box into his pocket, cupped Richard’s face between his palms, and kissed him. Richard responded in kind, pulling Jeremy closer to him, opening his mouth further, his touch making Jeremy shiver in anticipation.

“Rich,” Jeremy gasped after a minute or so. “If we don’t stop, we’re going to do it right here in the sand.”

“Actually, that sounds rather delightful.”

And Jeremy supposed it did. But there were too many other people around right now. _Maybe later._

After he’d had a proper dinner, at least.

He took Richard’s hand, and they continued on their way.


End file.
